1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for which a plurality of detachable medium housing units capable of housing a medium fed for recording are detachably provided on a device main unit.
2. Related Art
In Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-330105, for example, disclosed is a system equipped with two levels of feed trays (medium housing units), upper and lower, that are independently detachable and supply paper to this kind of recording device. The medium feed direction length of the upper side first tray (second medium housing unit) is shorter than that of the lower side second tray (first medium housing unit), and this first tray moves automatically between the pick position (feed position) and the loading position (removal position). In more detail, this system is equipped with a first tray for holding a first supply source of paper, a first mechanism for sending paper from the first tray to the device by a shaft rotating in a first direction, and a second mechanism for moving the first tray from the pick position to the loading position by a shaft rotating in a second direction.
With this type of device, when the upper layer first tray is at the inward feed position inside the device main unit, it is difficult for the user to remove the first tray. However, with the system noted above, when the first tray is empty, or photographic printing based on a print job has ended, the constitution is such that a driver automatically returns the first tray from the pick position to the loading position. Because of this, when the first medium housing unit becomes empty, and when photographic printing has ended, the user is able to remove the first medium housing unit relatively easily, and for example is able to refill photographic paper or replace with another type of paper in the first tray.
However, with the technology noted in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-330105, when the first tray is empty, or photographic printing has ended, even when the first tray is automatically moved from the pick position, before removing the first tray, there are cases when the user mistakenly pushes the first tray for some reason, and the first tray is moved further inward than the loading position.
For example, the user houses the paper discharging tray that was in an extended state during printing after printing ends, or houses the paper discharging tray at a position to a degree for which it will not be an obstruction before removing the first tray. However, when the user pushes the paper discharging tray to house it, if he mistakenly pushes the first tray which is underneath relatively close to the paper discharging tray, the first tray will end up being moved further inward than the loading position. When the first tray is in a position moved further to the pick position side than the loading position in this way, there is the problem that it is difficult to remove the first tray. This problem also applies in common with recording devices constituted so that at least one of a plurality of medium housing units provided to be detachable on the device main unit can move between the removal position and the feed position.